<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Max Way by TurntechHonkhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782553">The Max Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurntechHonkhead/pseuds/TurntechHonkhead'>TurntechHonkhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Feel-good, Foster Care, Mild Language, NOT MAXVID, Orphans, Sad Max, basically just how Max talks anyway, it has sad parts but it’s meant to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurntechHonkhead/pseuds/TurntechHonkhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Max Way: The way of speaking and phrasing you do to keep one stubborn little boy’s pride intact. </p><p>David learns while he’s watching Max for a while that if he does things a certain way, Max will let you help him. With enough of this, Max and David might start to see eye to eye.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David &amp; Max (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Random story I had in mind cause I wanted a feel good dadvid story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things have been fairly quiet since camp ended a month ago. Quiet, tame and boring. It’s the same thing day after day. Max wakes up, goes to school, and comes home to an empty apartment. Sometimes the door wouldn’t even be left unlocked for him. It’s been a mix of going inside and taking a nap, or sitting on the floor in the hallway until his mother came home from work. At this point she stopped apologizing for it since Max was getting sick of hearing it. The weekends were mostly chores and watching tv. Since he returned from camp it’s felt so lonely. He was like this before he went but now that he spent all summer surrounded by people constantly, this day to day was.. pretty empty.<br/>
The only thing that would help on occasion was when the stupid old landline would ring. His parents had cell phones by now and mostly reserved them for work or ignoring him whenever they were actually home. But on the bright side that would leave the old telephone all to Max, reserving it for keeping in touch with Nikki and Neil. He had far too much pride to admit it (at least not again) that he missed his best friends. He knew his parents would never let anyone over even if Max did have friends nearby. So the best he could do was have conference calls with his friends every night. He never mentioned things to make them worry though.. he mostly would complain about usual shit to complain about. Though he did it mostly so his friends wouldn’t worry about him, he had a feeling his parents were always listening in- if they even cared enough to eavesdrop.<br/>
Max laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, the phone nestled up to his ear as his arm was stretched out beside him, the other messing with the fur on Mr.Honeynuts’ chest. Nikki was going on about how on her way home from school she nearly caught a squirrel, Neil commenting that she does that every day anyway.<br/>
“It’s different now cause cars are a predator I didn’t have to worry about at camp.” The girl hummed as if it was obvious and Neil was dumb for not realizing it.<br/>
“Ugh- don’t bring up camp.” Max groaned and rolled his eyes, unseen by his friends but they knew him well enough to picture it with the sound.<br/>
“You gotta miss it at least a little bit, Max.” Neil argued.<br/>
“No. That’s my issue. I do miss camp. I miss you guys, I miss not doing anything all day- hell I even miss stupid fucking David.” Max complained, knowing if his past self were here he would get his ass kicked. But it was entirely true. As Max would wake up alone every morning, wander around through the days without so much as an unwarranted Good job, Max left an empty pit in his stomach. Not that he thought he needed the praise, it was just after so long of having David’s cheery attitude right in his face, the sudden lack of it was strange.<br/>
“Seriously, I think David gave me some kinda brain worm.. the lack of his stupid voice around every corner is so weird.” Max explained.<br/>
“Yeah- sometimes when people say something obnoxiously positive I expect it to be his voice.” Neil commented, Nikki only adding in she missed his girly screams. She wasn’t much for talking on the phone- she couldn’t sit still for that long honestly.<br/>
“I think I’m losing it. Some days I actually wish there was camp in the winter too.”<br/>
“Yeah you’re probably losing it.” Neil hummed.<br/>
After another half an hour the three all hung up, Max actually staring at his ceiling and wondering if he was physically ill.<br/>
Camp in the winter.<br/>
He didn’t even want to attend it in the summer! Jeez. Maybe spending all his time napping he took after school was making his brain deteriorate..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s a nice long one for ya.<br/>I gotta learn to write in chapters and not just go wild in Docs.. oh well-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max’s parents never said much to him unless they absolutely had to or they felt the need to scold him for something. Usually it was that he should stop being a little shit because they hated having to answer the phone in work about Max getting into trouble. At this point it didn’t even have to be his fault- the teachers were just convinced Max was always causing trouble. Today for some reason was different.. He didn’t get into any trouble at school and he did his chores so.. why was his father calling him to the kitchen to talk with them?<br/>Max made his way into the room, cautious and suspicious as he went to sit at the table. They didn’t seem mad- in fact the opposite. Last time they looked like this was when they signed him up for Camp Campbell. <br/>“What’s with the, quote-unquote, happy faces?” He hummed in his casual tone.<br/>“We have a surprise for you.” His mother spoke up, Max furrowing his brows<br/>“I don’t like the sound of that.” <br/>“What was that?” His father glared and Max cleared his throat. <br/>“I said, what’s the surprise?” Max responded this time.<br/>His mother told him she overheard him on the phone a few nights ago. Part of the boy’s stomach sank as he was worried he’d be in trouble for saying something he didn’t remember at this point. As she continued to speak though, Max felt like he got whiplash, blinking wide eyed at what he was hearing. <br/>“I heard you mention you missed the summer camp- so I pulled a few strings and found a way for you to get out of the house a bit more.”<br/>“What are you talking about?”<br/>“You’re staying with that guy who ran that camp you attended- just for a while so that social services gets off my ass for leaving you home alone so often.” His father explained much more blunt. Max was starting to get a headache from how much he was furrowing his eyebrows, unable to process what the fuck was going on. <br/>“Okay- hold on.. You went out of your way to find someone from Camp Campbell specifically, to babysit me while you two are at work for the day?” <br/>“Actually you’re staying there for a bit.”<br/>“What the fuck? Why?” <br/>“Enough, Max- you’re spending a while with this.. guy, since we have important work to tend to and think it would be better for you if you had someone else watching you for the time being.” His father explained it very final. Max took note that the man didn’t even bother to remember this guy’s name. The one he’s sending his son away to. <br/>“It’s just temporary, right?” He huffed clearly annoyed but he was pissed by so many things right now that he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly he was mad at.<br/>“Yeah.” His father hummed and went on with whatever he was doing, letting Max know that this whole conversation was over. His mother gave him a pat on the head before she too went her separate way, leaving their son to return to his bedroom.<br/>What the fuck? What the fuck? Of all the things they could have done this shit’s more complicated than usual.. <br/>Max flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Context clues he picked out told him it could be one of two men that his mother contacted. Both had their reasons to say yes and Max wasn’t sure which he hated the idea of being around more. Campbell would do it for any amount of money he was offered and Max knew he wouldn’t even have to interact with the man if he were there. David on the other hand would be insufferable. He’d do it out of kindness and then probably spend the whole time trying to do some bullshit like teach Max lessons in fun ways. <br/>The boy convinced himself he hated the idea of being anywhere around David right now, though deep down, deeper than Max could even read himself, he was hoping it was David. <br/>He was sure as hell gonna complain to Neil tonight on the phone, sure that, like when they signed him up for camp, his parents were dead set on getting rid of him for a while.<br/>When Friday rolled around, Max had accepted his fate. He had his bag he packed with some clothes and shoved Mr.Honeynuts in the bottom, silently apologizing to the toy under his breath. Max got in the car with his mother, leaning against the window in silence- well more like leaning against the door since he couldn’t reach the window comfortably. The boy couldn’t tell if the silence was making this easier or not. He knew she wouldn’t say anything- no assurance that it would fly by, no reminders to behave- nothing. The ride surprisingly wasn’t too long at least.. kinda surprising when they pulled up to a small house. Max at this point was thoroughly convinced David lived in some kind of cabin in the middle of the woods. Or a tent. But no- it was a little house with one floor- no yard or trees in sight. It was impossible to tell David lives here. The area wasn’t exactly rich but it wasn’t as bad looking as Max’s apartment building. His mom at least got out of the car this time, unlike his drop off to camp.<br/>For some reason, Max’s heart was beating fast. He wasn’t scared of David in the slightest. Part of him was anxious and it confused the hell out of him. He refused to believe he was actually excited to see David. He might’ve been but he would never admit it, even to himself.<br/>Max kept his brows furrowed as he gripped his backpack straps, his usual scowl on his face. His mother rung the bell and almost immediately the door swung open, Max giving his normal hard frown when he spotted David. And of course, the complete opposite as David cheerfully smiled and greeted the woman. He had never met either of Max’s parents before this. They stayed in the car even when they were late picking Max up from camp. <br/>When the bus took the campers to town to be picked up at the end of the summer, Gwen and David tagged along to see off everyone. Everyone was gone within an hour or so, last to actually go they thought was Nikki. Her mother insisted she was hungover so she woke up late. It was pretty believable. Gwen and David returned to camp to gather their own things and parted ways to go home. As David was passing through town to get home himself he had spotted Max still sitting on the curb in front of the bar. When David went to check on him, Max insisted his parents likely forgot about him. The redhead attempted to keep positive and told Max they were just late. It was another hour or two before they pulled up, not even bothering to apologize. They just had Max get in the car and they left without any word to David. It left a sour taste in his mouth but wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt.. but it was hard after looking at all the empty space left on Max’s paperwork for the camp. <br/>“Good morning!” David greeted the two, the woman seeming not too interested in the whole ordeal. That didn’t change the redhead’s cheery smile though. Instead he looked downward to the ten year old, greeting Max instead. The boy didn’t seem interested either but at least he responded- even if it was a ‘shut up David’. <br/>“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Patel! Please, come in.” He offered but she waved her hand, insisting she had work and couldn’t stay. David seemed understanding of that but it still bothered him a bit, between dropping off Max and coming up with this whole idea over the phone they actually hadn’t spoken much at all, at least not to David’s liking. He found it so odd that she was so willing to leave her child with a man she’s barely spoken to. Unless.. Max talked about David since he got home? Of course- that must be it. She didn’t have to speak to David since she already heard so much about him! He tried to think positive. Max could see that in his stupid cheery face and it pissed him off honestly. <br/>“You ready to have fun, Max?”<br/>“Fuck no-“ Max snapped back but was quick to shut up when his mother snapped in return.<br/>“Don’t cause trouble already.”<br/>“Fine..” he grumbled and went inside the house past David’s scrawny legs. The redhead assured his mother that Max was in good hands. <br/>Inside was.. strange. It was still hard to believe David didn’t live in a tent in the woods. There wasn’t much furniture in the living room. Big round rug on the wooden floor, a green couch and side table with some kind of carved wooden lamp on it. There was an old fashioned TV set across from it and honestly it was better than nothing in Max’s eyes. On the wall were some photos of trees and wildlife likely to make up for the lack-there-of outside. There was a few potted plants around as well for that reason likely enough. Max looked up as he passed by some stuff he was definitely expecting to see on the wall. A framed photo from Camp Campbell of when David was a kid, and another actually of one from this last summer. Max felt a weird sense seeing familiar stuff on the wall- a Camp Campbell flag, one of Dolph’s paintings, a photo of David and Gwen, a St Campbell’s Day card, a playbill from one of Preston’s plays, his half of the Sparrow’s staff, and some random drawings of spaceships that were definitely done by Space Kid. Seeing so much that David had kept and seemed really proud of was.. dorky. At least that’s the word Max was using to avoid finding it all endearing and heartwarming. David was such a sap. <br/>Max’s attention broke from the wall when he heard the door shut, turning to see David doing what David always does. He stood tall with his hands on his hips, smiling at Max.<br/>“This is going to be great, Max! Just like camp all over again!”<br/>“Oh god I sure hope not..”<br/>“Oh C'mon Max. We’ll have tons of fun while you’re here-“<br/>“This is practically a babysitting job, David.” Max argued, not wanting David to push him to do any of the crafts or activities or fun that the camp required. <br/>“I suppose you’re right.. but I’m not just going to ignore you all day.”<br/>“Nothing new to me-“ Max dropped his backpack to the floor and stood with his hands in his pockets. <br/>“You can’t think of anything positive about this? Nothing that’s exciting?” David knew Max hated his over positivity but he didn’t want the boy to be bitter about being here.. it was like the beginning of camp all over again. “Just one good thing and I’ll stop bugging you.” He made him a deal, recalling how Max worked by now. The boy opened his mouth but was cut off by David insisting it had to be something that wasn’t sarcastic.<br/>Max gave a hum and thought for a moment, wanting to get David off his back. “Your place smells better than mine-“<br/>“That’s-”<br/>“I’m serious. I prefer the smell of pine needles over cigarette smoke any day.”<br/>“Well then.. I’m glad you have that.” David smiled weakly, knowing it wasn’t much but it was something Max didn’t have to deal with for a while. <br/>David wasn’t stupid. He could tell Max’s home life wasn’t too great, so he felt like even if it was just a week or so he could help the boy by letting him be in a better environment. Keeping his end of the deal, David dropped the subject of all the fun they would have and instead thought he would help Max get settled in. “While you’re here you’re free to go wherever in the house- I don’t have anything to hide. Kitchen is open for you to take whenever you want and if you’re hungry you just let me know and I’ll make something for us.” David smiled as he explained, following Max as he wandered into the kitchen. The boy looked around the small room. It was definitely a house for one person and from the amount of ‘rustic’ decor and the color green, it was clear that person was David. It was a basic kitchen- stove, sink, few cabinets, coffee maker- and a small table with two chairs sitting by a window. Max didn’t comment on anything as David just continued to not shut up, talking about how Max was free to roam and use whatever he needed. It was nice but Max was going to do whatever he wanted anyway. The only other rooms Max could find were a bathroom, a hall closet, David’s bedroom  and an extra room that had a desk in it but most of the room was being used as storage, as boxes were stacked up in the corner. <br/>“This place is small as hell-“ Max finally spoke up, not sure what to say otherwise.<br/>“Well- it is just me-“ David explained as Max seemed to wander through his own room last. There was a double bed with a wooden frame, a night stand, and a dresser. It was the bare minimum but Max kinda understood since David was in his mid-twenties and he assumed David’s main form of income was his summer job, getting paid jack from Campbell. <br/>“So, where do I stay?” Max turned to him, hands still in his pockets. David cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. <br/>“You’ll be staying on the couch.. I hope you don’t mind. I tried explaining it to your mother that I don’t think I have the space.. but she insisted and who am to say no?” Max rolled his eyes, thinking the couch wouldn’t be so bad, especially because his other options would likely be a sleeping bag or David’s bed, which he wouldn’t want to be in even if he were dying and it was the only thing that could save him. <br/>For the first time since he got here, it was quiet. David had stopped talking as he ran out of things to say. Camp felt different. More kids, different place, Gwen to help him. Being alone in his own home and having Max here was strange to say the least. He didn’t know what to offer the boy as a pastime with his mix of not having much to do around here and just all together knowing how Max worked. He stood awkwardly fiddling with the hem of his shirt on either hip as the boy just gave up and walked out of the bedroom to go mess with David’s television. There didn’t seem to be much else to do right now. <br/>Max worked differently than anyone else he had ever come in contact with. His stubborn pride was incredibly important to him and any sign of vulnerability was unacceptable. Max doesn’t show affection, he doesn’t show he cares about things, he speaks and thinks pessimistically and has a rather grim outlook on life. All this was clear for anyone who spends just an hour with the boy, people usually finding him to be nothing more than bitter and mean. David tended to be the exact opposite of Max, looking for the good in him and wanting him to be happy. It was tough but it was something the redhead was determined to do. As the summer went on he managed to wear down that hard shell Max had, just enough to let some good in and, in exchange, show some of Max’s goodness. It was tough and David was able to only do it because he did it the Max Way. Wording was a huge part of it and David felt he had the formula down. It was like walking on eggshells and even Max could see through it, but in the end it was all things that were worded to work without cracking that tough shell Max wore like armor. The boy could tell when David was, in a sense, sweet-talking him, wording things specifically to keep his pride and his bitter appearance in check, but he learned with David it wasn’t to patronize him. He didn’t ’baby’ Max and for the boy that was incredibly important, not to mention most things that were said were for Max to lie to himself. Convince himself his pride can’t be damaged because he isn’t accepting help but he’s getting his way. And in the end that makes a world of difference.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David wandered out to his living room to see Max sitting on the couch messing with the remote to the old TV, flipping through the few channels David had available. It was boring as hell but it was something. <br/>“Hungry? I can see what I have to eat in here-“ David offered, being it was about lunch time and he was pretty sure Max’s mother didn’t feed him before bringing him here. Max gave a bored hum in response as he sat watching some kind of news channel, acting like it was more interesting than interacting with David. With the vague hum though, David took it as a yes and went to go scan his kitchen for food. The redhead was sure he wasn’t going to get any sort of words out of Max right now. <br/>He knew from camp what food Max would eat and he wasn’t typically picky- well at least not as much as any other 10-year-old. David disappeared into the kitchen for a bit while Max just stared at the tv, not actually watching it as he zoned out about what was currently going on.<br/>He was sitting in David’s house. David’s. His mind was mixed with emotions as his pride would swat away any idea that he didn’t actually completely hate being here. That he didn’t completely hate David. Max was stubborn even with himself. He refused to think positively about any of this. It was just how things were. Some stupid thing his parents figured out they could use to get rid of him for a while. David probably didn’t even accept because he liked Max- it was probably for the money. This wasn’t like camp- wasn’t some stupid thing David had a passion for. It was a quick way to get money cause David already knew how to watch a kid. It wasn’t even taking care of Max- it was more so watching him since Max knew he could take care of himself. For David it’s easy money. So Max planned to be just as bitter as he was at camp- to show David it wasn’t going to be any different. <br/>The boy hopped off the couch and wandered to the kitchen to find David, his hands in his hoodie pockets. When he walked in he saw David setting a plate on the table, looking at Max and smiling his usual smile that Max claims he hates so much. David mentioned something about perfect timing as he insisted Max sit and eat. He would have refused but honestly he was starving. He hadn’t eaten all day and free food was free food. Max climbed into the chair and looked at the plate in front of him. Just a peanut-butter and jelly and a glass of milk. David sat across from him and apologized that it wasn’t anything special. <br/>“I have to go to the grocery store soon-“ he commented and leaned on his elbows. Max just stared at the food before he started to eat it, not really caring how ‘simple’ it was. He didn’t want to respond to David. Not that it’s fine, not that it’s better than last night's dinner- not anything. Max just ate in silence as David awkwardly drummed his fingers on the table, the sound of the tv coming from the other room. <br/>“Soo.. what do you usually do at home?” David gave an awkward smile in hopes to figure out what Max did outside of camp. Sure in camp he would cause mayhem with his friends or just sit around wishing he was somewhere else- but home was probably different, right?”<br/>“Nothing.” He hummed, mouth full as he glared at the redhead across from him. “David- look-“ he started out as if he just absolutely had to tell the man straight. “Neither of us want me to be here- this is just another way my parents found to get rid of me, but in the off season. This isn’t going to be like camp. No obligated activities, no mandatory ‘fun’- this is just a babysitting gig but easier because you don’t have to do jack shit but keep me alive- which I already know how to do myself. So basically, you can just pretend you’re my parents and ignore me while I’m here.” Max explained as bluntly as he could. David opened his mouth to say something but ultimately stopped himself, knowing whatever he said would not be to Max’s satisfaction. What was he going to say anyway? Promising fun was something Max could care less about and honestly it would be best to not even mention it. <br/>“You’re right-“ he said, which always seemed to throw Max off. “I don’t have to take care of you- you’re perfectly capable of doing so.. but I’m not going to just blatantly ignore you either.. you’re my guest.” He insisted, causing the boy to roll his eyes. “It won’t be like me taking care of a kid- with you it will be like having an equal here.” David insisted, hoping Max was happier with the idea that David wouldn’t treat him like a kid. He wouldn’t baby him or act like they should have fun or anything of the sort. <br/>Max stayed quiet for a moment as he thought it over, placing down his empty glass on the table. “Good-“ Max spoke as if he got exactly what he wanted, though that wasn’t really part of his plan. He expected it to be like home where David would pretend he wasn’t here, or he would be stuck with chipper-counselor-David all over again. With the redhead’s middle presented to him, he was satisfied, as was David.<br/>“Good.” David responded as well. He stood up and took the empty plate and glass away from Max, bringing it to the sink. The boy just spent another moment looking around at the room, still taking in his new surroundings. <br/>“So- I find it hard to believe you actually do nothing at home-“ David commented as he washed the dishes, Max not even bothering to look at him as he responded.<br/>“Believe it- I don’t do shit honestly.”<br/>“Language-“<br/>“No.” He hummed as if he could just deny that- and honestly what was David gonna say? <br/>“Nothing at all though?”<br/>“I clean up and take naps while my parents are at work.. I really don’t do shit.” He insisted. David dried his hands on a towel and turned, leaning against the counter. <br/>“What would you like to do though? Nothing sounds awfully boring.” David explained. He wasn’t trying to push- at this point he was just curious. <br/>“I like doing nothing, David.” Max insisted. Though in reality he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Be a normal kid? That was dumb- he didn’t really feel like he had interests.. he found a few at camp but when he got home they were basically forgotten. <br/>“C’mon- not even kid stuff? Games? Toys?” He tried to push a little now, mostly just wanting to be able to at least find something for Max to occupy himself.<br/>“You don’t seem the video game type.”<br/>“Well- I haven’t played in a long time but when I was a kid I would go to an old arcade by my house. I even had an original Nintendo.” He insisted. Max found it.. strange. It was already hard enough to think David even existed outside of camp, but to think he could be a normal person? That was even stranger. Max shook his head. He refused to believe he and David had absolutely anything in common- even the most minuscule of things.<br/>“Since you don’t live in a tent, do you actually have interests outside of camping?” Max was finished talking about himself. <br/>“Camp is still my number one love, though I do have some other hobbies. Wood-working and volunteering around the town are my favorite things to do.”<br/>“Of course..” The boy rolled his eyes as it’s exactly what he expected. “Where do you work?” <br/>“I’m a teaching assistant at a preschool.”<br/>“Got a thing for kids?”<br/>“Please don’t phrase it like that, Max.” David furrowed his brows, the boy shrugging.<br/>“Can’t be too sure. It’s the friendly guys who always end up having CP on their computers.” <br/>“Well I don’t have anything like that to hide- but I suppose it’s good for you to be weary.” He insisted. “But to phrase that better, I do have a soft spot for kids and I just love helping them grow and learn.” He smiled bright, his hands on his hips in his usual proud stance.<br/>“Kids suck.”<br/>“You know you’re a kid, right?”<br/>“Of course I do, David. But unlike other kids, I’m not stupid.” He glared at the elder, David holding up his hands to surrender.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to leave a comment! I love them and they encourage me to write more! Doesn’t even have to be more than a word or two :o)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>